Twists and Turns
"Twists and Turns" is the 4th episode of Wiksteria Lane. Summary Lynettefan2626 tries to gain control of the dire situation he's been put in after being surprisingly blackmailed by KiMO. Meanwhile, UFO's nerves are tested when he receives an unwanted visit, Lady tries to play nice to the new neighbor, and Jdg shares something with his new friend, Renaboss. Plot Flashback sequence - Renaboss arrives on the lane; Renaboss and Lady exchange looks; KiMO blackmails him. Lynette calls for a meeting with his secretary, ImmaGleek. She enters the room and asks, "What is the matter, Master?" He asks her why she calls him that, and she says she finds it respectful... and sexy. "Imma, dear... you are such a tease," he says. Imma smiles, but Lynette gets up from his chair and walks around the room, nervously, and this prompts her smile to fade. Lynette tells her about Kimo's blackmail. He thinks UFO has told him something, regarding what happened to DoctorStrange, and that is the info he has against them, that would bring them down. Imma suggests that Lynette go and see UFO for a little chat, in order to confirm this. Lynette acquiesces. Meanwhile, Lady opens the door, apologizes for interrupting their little reunion, and tells her fiancé she has something to do, but she'll only be gone for two minutes. Across the infobox, Renaboss is conferencing with Jdg98, who is helping his new friend level up on the leaderboard, by suggesting new recapping techniques. There is a knock on the door, and Rena opens it to find Lady with a basket of home-made muffins. Lady says this makes up for the basket of store-bought ones her boyfriend made, which aren't courteous enough to bring to a new neighbor. Rena is delighted, and thanks her. Lady says "Au revoir" and leaves; inside the template, Jdg tells Rena he might want to step away from Lady for some time, otherwise it'll just give Lynette reason to hate him. And Rena doesn't need the supreme ruler against him, or else their plan doesn't stand a chance. Rena says they're just being polite to each other, these little things are what neighbors do, and Jdg says, "Dude, come on... she's totes into you." Renaboss can't help but show off a hint of a smile. UFO pours the tea for Lynette, but the latter denies it, saying, "Nevermind that, I won't be here for long... and you won't want me here for long." Lynette then tells him their "old friend" Kimo has decided to blackmail him, and he is suspicious that UFO told him something about the time Doc was killed. UFO defends himself, agressively so, stating that he can't even bear to talk about what happened without being overwhelmed with sadness and fury. Lynette says, with a smile, "I understand... It must really suck for you. You backstabbed your best friends. One of them literally." UFO stands up and yells, "It was all your fault!", whilst pointing at him and looking angrier than ever. Lynette is motionless, still with the same old plastered smile, and says, "Perhaps. But if I were you, I'd lower the tone, my friend. I helped you put that body in the ground. I can always get it out. And it wouldn't take up that much investigating for people to connect the dots and to get your ass thrown in jail." UFO says, "You're a monster...", and Lynette retorts with, "Oh, stop it, you hypocritical prick. You killed your best friend. You don't get to judge me for anything I do." Lynette then demands him to speak the truth, that he told Kimo what happened, and UFO vehemently denies this, saying he never told a single soul what happened. Lynette doesn't believe him, and says, "I'm gonna get out of this mess. I'll make sure of it. But the next time you lie straight to my face, you'll repent it. You think you're hurting now, UFO? You have no idea what pain really is. I can show you. And I would do it with a song in my heart, because God knows how much I fucking despise you..." He heads off, and UFO looks shaken. Jdg is telling Rena, his new 'partner in crime', that they need to keep a low profile while they put their plan, "Operation Cobra", in motion. Jdg tells Rena it is best for him to go out and shake hands and befriend everyone, so as to become popular and well-liked, which will come in handy should there ever come a time when he is to be nominated for this or that particular, higher role. Jdg also tells him it's great that he and Lady get along, because she might have some pull on her fiancé, but he shouldn't count on it too much. Rena asks how long Jdg has been there, and he says it's only been one year and a half. "And why does Lynette hate you so much?"; Jdg explains that, when he came to the lane, all alone after his parents kicked him out of his house (he refuses to explain why), DoctorStrange took him under his wing. Since Lynette hated Doc because he wanted to take the then-ruler's place, he hated Jdg by default. "Especially since I accused him in public of killing Doc one time. Oops." The young man adds that he and Rena need to keep these meetings of theirs private and seclusive, so as to keep Lynette from catching on that Jdg might be trying to influence Rena to do something against him. Rena then asks about Doc and how he died. Jdg says Doc was the greatest guy he'd ever met, and then adds, "Until you." Rena smiles and says, "Kiss-ass..." Jdg says, "Ok, maybe a little...", and continues, explaining to his ally that one day UFO held a meeting in which he tearfully announced that Doc had passed away in a car accident, and that his passing meant Lynettefan, who was the #1 contributor already, was now the leader of the lane. Rena says that UFO had told him Doc died when trying to fix the problems in the community, and asks what he may have meant by this. Jdg says, "Don't got a clue. But it's all the more suspicious, ain't it?" Lynette and Imma are sitting in Kimo's living room, when Kimo enters the room, bringing coffee, and starts pouring it for them until he gets to business: is he getting his admin powers back? He then jokes that if Lynette is there to deny his re-promotion, that's a bad move, as he has documents containing information on his and UFO's misdeeds in the cupboard. "And don't bother shredding them, friend, I have dozens of copies." Lynette calmly says that he talked things over with his confidant, Imma, and they both agree that, in order to help maintain a peaceful community free from scandal, Kimo's powers should indeed be re-instated. Kimo is happy as a clam, laughing, and joking, "Isn't it great how you and I get each other, huh?" He then starts dancing around the room with contentment. Imma is weirded out. All Lynette does in the meantime is smile, always he is ostentating a smile, even when he gets up, picks up a candlestick and whacks Kimo over the head with it, while the former's back is turned. Imma is shocked. With one single furious blow, Kimo drops dead to the floor, blood pouring out of the back of his head. Imma kneels down beside the man, checks his pulse and turns up to her boss, in utter shock, muttering, "You killed him..." Lynette says "I know, Imma, I was standing right here, I saw." He drops the candlestick and says, "Well... one less thing to be proud of." A single tear falls from one of Imma's eyes. She says, "You told me you'd give him his powers back, to avoid going through something like this again." "I know, dear, but what can I say? I hate sharing. That, and dancing dorks. Besides, you just know that once he made it to admin again, he'd rat me and UFO out anyway and become the sole ruler of the lane. He knows what happened to Doc, Imma! We couldn't allow him to maybe spill the info to anyone!" Imma asks why she had to be there all the while, why he had to get her involved, and Lynette says, "Why do you think? I need someone to fucking help me dispose of the damn body! And honestly, UFO has been getting on my nerves lately, so it had to be you." Imma starts crying some more, and Lynette reprehends her for being weak. He then heads to the cupboard and removes the documents Kimo mentioned. He stares at them with open-mouthed shock. Imma tries to recompose herself, and asks him what it is. Lynette turns to her and says, "It's, um... extracts. From... the history of the wiki. It is a record of all the extra files I added. When I spammed to move on up the leaderboard faster. That's... what he was talking about. UFO was in charge of keeping track of the history. He reprehended me but didn't want to get me banned from the lane, so he gave me another shot, and never told anyone what happened. That's what he knew about us." Imma is shocked too. "You mean... he doesn't know about Doc?" "No... no, he-he doesn't." Lynette stares at the cadaver on the floor and says, "I just killed a man over a few pictures." Imma bursts into tears, but quietly so, gasping for air over what just happened. Lynette then smiles and says, "Oh, well, no point in crying over the spilled milk. Help me find a tarp, or a big blanket or something, would you, dear? We need something to wrap this son of a bitch up in." Imma is static. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 104 01.png Promo 104 02.png Promo 104 03.png Promo 104 04.png Promo 104 05.png Promo 104 06.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes